


Loki’s Disguise

by asoftangel



Series: Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Creampie, Dom/sub, Incest, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Spanking, ass, hatefuck, hatefucking, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftangel/pseuds/asoftangel
Summary: Loki had been a naughty little boy again and there’s only one way he could have made it up to his brother.It was going to hurt.





	Loki’s Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I grew up reading a scarce amount of fanfiction so I’m kind of new to this community! And even though I used to write a lot this series is primarily for fun!
> 
> [KINKTOBER DAY 10 | Prompt? It’s Hatefucking]

Loki had really done it this time.

Thor watched with venom as his brother grinned with mischievous panic.

“Where’s Odin?”

Loki snapped back a reply, “You just couldn’t stay away could you? Everything was fine!”

Thor scoffed.

“Asgard was prospering!” He continued. “You ruined everything!”

Thor had enough. Physical intimidation always made Loki crumble, in all environments. He stormed up to Loki, which made him stumble back into the chair where he had impersonated their father for god knows how long! 

“ **Where is father?” ** Thor growled.

“You got everything you wanted you had independence you asked for-“ Loki stammered as Thor pressed the Mjölnir against his chest firmly. 

Loki shivered as he met the stare of his adopted brother, the one that haunted him in his dreams…

But not the ones you would think.

“OkayokayIknowwhereheis…” Loki fumbled.

Loki gulped hard as he watched the smile creep over his brother’s face. Thor leaned in.

“You can take me to him in an hour or two,” Thor whispered in his ear, placing a hand around his throat. Loki flushed bright red. “After I take care of what’s mine.”

They waved farewell to the Asgardians that had gathered for “Odin’s” little production and retreated back into the palace. Inside Thor’s behaviour shifted, he locked a firm grip around Loki’s right wrist and briskly walked him to his room, hopefully vacant. Thor smiled faintly at the guards who were dotted around the corridors.

  * “We just needed to grab something before we look for Odin.”
  * “I need a chat with my dear brother in private.”

Are the excuses Thor passively made as the guards watched on anxiously, afraid of what would happen to Loki.

They finally got to Loki’s bedroom door, dismissed the guard and went in. Upon the door shutting, Thor grabbed Loki’s neck shoving his back against the door, he grinned and gripped Loki’s dark locks.

“You are such a pain in my ass,” Thor growled. “Do you remember what I did to you the last time you were a pain in my  _ fucking _ ass?” 

Loki gazed up at his brother and nodded. Thor bit his earlobe until he yelped. 

“I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes, I do remember, fuck!” Loki cried out as Thor threw him onto the God-sized bed. 

“Please brother,” Loki pleaded. “Have mercy!”

“I fucking hate you,” Thor snarled in his ear. He tugged down Loki’s pants, leaving his perky little ass exposed. He grabbed and slapped and fondled it which left his brother moaning.

Reaching between Loki’s legs, he gripped his brother’s package with certainty and chuckled.

“Already hard? Fucking pathetic.” 

A slap fell on his ass when “pathetic” left his bearded mouth. Loki then heard the familiar spitting sound before feeling his asshole open.

“No please brother no,” Loki mewled. “It hurts!”

** _“I. don’t. fucking. care.”_ **

With each word a rough thrust of his fingers. Thor continued the tactile, punishing thrusts of his fingers until Loki couldn’t think straight. Just moans and fingers clutched at the sheet below him.

Loki loved this. He loved his brother like this. He glanced back to look at the anger on his face and he groaned quietly. Loki always fancied Thor. An admiration born out of jealousy and the lack of respect from their father. When Loki used to annoy Thor it always meant consequences that made him feel a way he shouldn’t. When they found out Laufey was his father rather than Odin, a different kind of hate grew between them, out of angry passion.

A desire to hurt each other to the point of pleasure. A desire to degrade and fuck.

Which is what Thor did now. He slipped into Loki’s tight ass whilst it was still dry enough to sting slightly. He slid all the way in, earning thick moans and grunts from the both of them. 

He pumped, hard, carelessly, viciously, his torso folded over his brother’s back, breath hard against his ear as his brother whimpered and squirmed.

Thor grasped Loki’s cock.

“What do you say to me brother?” He snarled. “I think you should say ‘Thank you Daddy for fucking my ass rather than killing your property’, go on, say it.”

“Th-thank you Daddy,” Loki screamed as his brother went harder and faster, nails gripped into his arms almost hard enough to draw blood.

“For what?” 

“For fucking my ass rather than killing me,” Loki groaned.

Thor placed his hands on Loki’s ass.

“Don’t cum. But Daddy is going to,” he growled, slapping his hips against his brothers ass in five more pumps. As he came in Loki’s ass he grunted something that he always grunted. 

“Don’t fucking act up for me again.”

He pulled out, his cum spilling out of his cock and between Loki’s legs. He left his brother no time to rest as he said, “Take me to Odin.”


End file.
